Godzilla: Rise of the Titans
by SRKN 2500
Summary: In a world in wich, the existence of kaiju is kept hidden from the general public, the organization that investigates these creatures decide to send them towards an island where they could fight and kill eachother, without knowing of an even bigger threat that would force them to work together


**Author Note: None of the characters used in this story are mine, all of these are from their respective owners and creators.**

Timeline

Late cretaceous

Tree mysterious creatures cause an mass extinction event that kills of most of the dinosaurs, however, many of these beings manage to survive this event by installing themselves in areas that are considered to be hollow, such creatures like Gorosaurus, Megaguirus, Manda or the original Godzillasaurus live in this places peacefully, while other species such as Kong's or Daghara live far from other Kaiju

1947

The S. is destroyed and many people die in this incident, one of this men was Arnold Tulair, an ex WW2 soldier that decides to dedicate his life to one thing, destroy the creature that killed his comrades

1954

Many nuclear tests on the Bikini Atoll cause one of the Godzillasaurus to end up mutating, however, it goes to the baring sea in order to rest due to the level of pain caused by the irradiation, while another is also irradiated, but goes into hiding

1989

Due to the disappearances of many boats, an investigation team is sent towards the Pacific, near the place where the boat was first attacked, the team reported sightings of somewhat mysterious hole on the ground that seemed to be like a portal, the UN considers this claims to be completely outrageous and calls the team back, without knowing of what lied inside that portal

1990

The local police of San Diego reports many attacks going on in the docks, being these the actions of a creature, despite knowing that the government would newly consider these claims to be false, a research team by the name of the S.T. George Project is created for the sake of analysis of these mysterious events and the possibility of existing giant creatures, however, due to many subsidiaries created later, it changes its focus from analysis to defense of possible Giant Monster attacks, keeping all bits of information secret from the public

1991

A research team is sent to an cave in the Amazon where some old paintings are found, that describe the rise of many mythical creatures: Mothra, Anguirus, King Ghidorah, Baragon, Varan, Gamera, Barugon, Gyaos, Raiga, Yongarry, Orochi, Kamoebas, Ebirah, Battra and Rodan, which confirms to the S.T George Project of the existence of many super species around the entire planet

1992

RAIN, one of the subsidiaries on the S.T George Project Defense Force, is sent to investigate the possible appearance of a turtle like creature that goes by the name Kamoebas, needless to say the expedition goes completely wrong and one of the soldiers goes rouge, killing the rest of his team, making his possible place of hiding unknown

1993

The S.T George Project ends up receiving reports of an encounter happening near Okinawa in which a creature called King Caesar fought a monster that went by the name Jiger, in wich the first became victorious, quickly they covered up everything for the sake of not revealing anything to the general public

1994

Gamera rises prematurely from his sleep in the Antarctic and fights Barugon in the South American sea, neither of them is victorious and end up the conflict in a draw

1995

Mothra comes out of her egg in a larva form to investigate several anomalies going on in the portal of the Pacific, in wich, two Kaiju that go by the name of Neirza and Bone Crusher appear, she manages to fend them off and send them back into the portal, altho being very injured

1996

Baragon, Varan and Manda awaken as well, the first one in Russia, the Second in England and The Water Serpent in the Bering Sea, sensing the possible attack of Battra, the three manage to intercept him and beat him 3 to 1, but Battra goes into hiding and the trio of Kaiju stays in hiding

1997

The S.T George Project sees through many submarines the presence of a dinosaur like creature in the Bering Sea, which had spikes on his back that glowed in a blue light, due to its size and appearance, its named 'Gojira'

1998

Mothra goes into space after a mysterious force from coming to the planet, the force itself came in the form of Gigan, wich she fought and nearly killed, before he retreated, the Moth returned to her island, fearing another possible attack

1999

Raiga awakens due to many attacks made by Gaira in nearby villages in France, he wins the fight but lets a lot of collateral damage that the S.T George Project had to cover up

2000

Godzilla is suddenly attacked by King Ghidorah, who awoke near to the mutated dinosaur resting place, both duke it out but get mortally injured and decide to end it in a tie, both retrieving

2005

The S.T George Project beings to have economic issues due to the lack of Monster activity, with the UN still not believing in their claims of Giant Creatures, so in an desperate attempt to win money, they convince the governments of the world to make one final expedition to an zone in the Artic, they agree and RAIN is sent there, the team finds Gamera resting and try to kill him despite their others of not doing so, ending with the lives of many of the members of the team, causing an great political scandal that would tarnish the S.T George Project reputation forever

2007

Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, Varan, Manda, Baragon, Gamera, Barugon, Raiga and even King Ghidorah are sent to an island by the S.T George Project in order to finally prove the existence of Giant Monsters to the UN, without knowing the chaos that would ensue…


End file.
